Riddle Me This
by Ellie Fang
Summary: After as series of unfortunate events trauma nurse Roslyn 'Rose' Riddle finds herself caught up in the infamous Winchester urban legend. One-shot.
1. Prologue

_This first work isn't my own, in fact I found this on Tumblr. I asked the user if I could use it as a prologue to a fanfiction I'm going to write. The link to the tumblr is __** .com. **_P.S If you really want this to stick, listen to "Carry On My Wayward Son" (Lullaby version) while reading.

As the music starts, the camera shows the sightless eyes of Kevin Tran, lying on the floor, weak body from starvation and sleepless nights apparent. The camera moves to show his mother, Mrs. Tran, lying next to him. Both of them tried to shield the other in the chaos and blood. They lie dead together.

The next scene shows Garth, lying on the ground, Bobby's cap lying beside him, stained with blood. He is loosely holding a rifle, which contained salt, in an attempt to fight them off. To win once and for all. The salt is scattered on the ground around him. His body remains there until decayed.

The camera comes up from the ground to reveal the blank face of Sam Winchester, the one Azazel chose, the one who threw himself into hell for the good of earth. He lies, jacket stained, separated from his brother and his friends. He never got the family or the happy ending he wanted. His hair is stained and chopped, uneven in places. The blood drips down the side of his face, mirroring Jess.

Finally, we see Dean and Castiel, dead on the ground. The scorch mark of Castieltiel's wings cover the ground and Dean's face and body, shielded by an angel until the very end. A gold amulet on the ground next to him, fallen out of his ripped trench coat. Dean clutches a demon blade, covered in blood, but more of his own than of the enemy. His body lies close to Castiel, destined to remain together since he was raised from hell. They are now burnt and broken shells of men and angels. But they knew their only purpose.

In the corner of the field, hidden away in a presumably good parking spot, is the Impala, where it has been for a while, and will continue to be there until the trees and plants grow around it, crushing the windows, demolishing the rust, moulding the leather seats. The army men will be consumed by the soil, and in many years time, decompose. This car will be like any other old car seen abandoned in a field or on a road. Its age will show when Dean is not present to take care of her. The heater will never rattle again.

People will find the bodies, perhaps, and catalogue them as John or Jane Does, unknown to the world, unknown to the great service they gave them. They all gave their lives. And in return we live ours for them.

The camera fades to black.


	2. Something Strange

"Help! Somebody please!" I scream running across the field. I hear it behind me. It's feet slamming into the dirt like thunder. "Please!" I scream and the tears start streaming down my face. I don't want die. I don't want to die. Suddenly my ankle gives I fall into the mud. My face is caked as I try to scramble to my feet. I hear a loud rip and scream out in pain my as my back is clawed.

"Rosie!" I hear a familiar voice shout. "Rosie….come on….get up!" I open my eyes slowly and see Noah. I reach out to him as my vision starts blurring. My hand falls to the ground and lands onto something cold and hard. I clutch onto it tightly, holding onto my consciousness.

Softly, I feel a touch on my hand. My eyes open and look up into Noah's eyes. "Rosie, I need you to get up now….." I shake my head and close my eyes. No. No. This isn't happening. "Rosie, you've got to trust me, please." I feel a hand on my back and flinch in pain.

"Riddle, we can only hold it off for so long!" I hear a deep voice shout.

"I can get you up…but you need to run on your own….." I hear Noah say quickly and I'm moved onto my feet. I hang onto the keys and try to keep myself steady. A loud growl is heard followed by a snap.

"Son of a bitch!" I hear the deep voice shout again. My head begins to turn over my shoulder but Noah stops me.

"Run Rosie! Dead ahead…..don't look back and don't stop." I open my eyes and look into his. They are filled with anxiety and fear. I nod slowly and turn away from him and start running towards the woods. Just through there is my Jeep.

My legs pick up speed and notice the pain in my back is gone. The adrenaline finally kicks in and I pick up the pace. What the hell is going on?! Who are these people, and how in the hell is….

"ARG!" I hear something clashing behind me.

"I don't think so bud!" the deep unfamiliar voice says. I begin to turn my head around when I notice something run past me. I follow the shadow and notice it's a man in a tan trench coat. I'd never seen him before in my life.

"Don't look back Roslynn." He looks back at me and smiles. I shake my head and turn trying to run away from the man. I need to get to my jeep fast. First wild animals and now strange men.

"What are you doing?! Come on Roslynn. You need to trust me, follow me!" He yells and suddenly my body goes back to following him. "Good, we're almost there."

I hear a snarl and thundering feet behind me again. I look frantically over to the man in the coat. "Damn it." I hear him mutter as I start closing in on him. My legs pump harder and my speed picks up rapidly. I'm nearing a full sprint when I look over to the man.

"Sam will meet you soon…..just keep running alright? Don't look back Rose. Promise me." The man says hurriedly and I nod.

"I promise." I choke out and don't question. Help is help no matter how you get it.

The man reaches over and taps my shoulder before slowing down. I quickly lose track of him but keep my promise. I can't look back, no matter what. I hear snapping under my feet. I've made it into the woods. A small sigh comes from my lungs and I slow down.

"About time!" I see a man with long hair standing by a pile of twigs. My feet come to a stop when I'm face to face to him.

"Who are you?" I say looking at him.

"Act now questions later." He says and starts tearing at the twigs and vines. I follow his lead and begin tearing at them. "Do you have the keys still?" he says and I look at my hands. Shit I must of dropped them.

"Roslynn! Find those keys!" he says and keeps digging. My hands scramble through the darkness until I feel the keys. I pick them up and stand quickly.

"Is this…?!" I exclaim loudly.

"Yes, Yes it is. Now come on, I need you to unlock the door. Focus Rosi—"

"Sam! You better hurry!" I hear the first cursing deep voice say.

"I am trying!" He yells back and yanks the keys from my hand. He shoves it into a car door and rips it open. For a quick moment he disappears into the car and pulls out a sawed off shot gun. He loads it quickly and puts a bullet into the chamber and holds it out.

"Please don't kill me!" I scream and throw my hands up.

"Take the gun!" He shoves it into my hands and turns me around. I see a huge dark figure running towards me. Fast. "Shot it Rose!" He yells and I take aim. It's been years since I've shot a gun but I try my best and fire the gun. I hear a yelp and quickly reload and shoot again rapidly. I repeat the action once more and everything falls silent.

"What a Natural." I hear the cursing deep voice say from behind me.

"You did good Roslynn." I feel a hand on my shoulder and the man in the tan coat is beside me. The image in front of me starts fading and I can feel my body start shaking.

"Don't worry Rosie, everything's going to be okay." I turn my head and see Noah standing in front of me. "I love you sis." My eyes fill with tears and I link hard.

"I love you too Noah…" I choke out and everything fades to black.

I hear the sound of my alarm go off and I reach over slamming the snooze. Wait a second…..I'm…I'm home? I sit up and look around the room. It certainly was my room. The walls were a pale blue and tons of clothes were thrown everywhere. It must have been a dream…..I sigh and look to the photo on my night stand.

It's of Noah and I. I'd finally been invited to go fishing with him and my father. I was so excited because I never got to go on their famous fishing trips. I'd always have to stay home and make cookies with mom, which wasn't all that bad. Noah was so mad because the first fish I'd caught was bigger than any fish he'd ever caught in all 13 years of his life. There we are standing side-by-side on my dad's old boat. I'm holding up my fish and smiling. Noah's looking at me, but from the frown on his face most people would guess he was upset. I knew he was smiling though, I could see it in his eyes.

My throat starts getting that weird itchy feeling right before someone cries and I swallow hard. I remember today is Tuesday, my day off and sigh in relief. Suddenly my alarm goes off again and I jump. My hand reaches over and turns it off quickly. Now that I'm awake however, there's no point in going back to sleep.

I get up and head to the shower. Every bone in my body is sore; I must have slept weird last night or something. When I reach my bathroom I start the shower and slide off my clothes. All I can think of is the steaming hot water onto my back, which is the area that hurts the most. Note to self: make sure you go to sleep in a non-weird way.

When I shower I stand there and just let the hot water beat onto my back. I notice the water is a dark brown. It must be my hair dye. I should of gone to the salon but why spend 40$ when I get spend 10$ and get the same color? There is simply no point and you can't beat the fact it only takes 25 minutes as opposed to an hour or two. I tilt my head back though and run the water through it, which comes out just as brown. The water swirls at the bottom of my feet and I reach for my shampoo and conditioner, which effectively helps wash out all the left over dye in my hair.

After I shower I walk to my room to find something to wear. I decide on a hair of sweatpants and an old t-shirt from high school. When I try to put on my sports bra my back screams with pain. It feels like I've just fell onto a bunch of needles and I can feel each one of them in my spine. What the hell is going on? I think to myself and cross the room to my full length mirror.

A scream escapes my mouth and I throw my hand over it. My skin is covered with bruises and cuts. I turn and look at my back and clasp my hand over my mouth tighter as tears fill my eyes. Three long marks go across my back from my right shoulder to my left hip. There wasn't any blood….from the looks of it there was already scar tissue building up.

"Don't freak out..." I hear a voice say and I turn around to see a man with short hair standing in front of my window.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" I shriek and point at him. He smirks proudly and looks at me.

"I think you may want to put a shirt on….." I hear another voice say from behind me and I turn around. The man with the longer hair from my dream is standing there. Luckily his eyes make contact with mine and don't break them. At least he's a gentleman.

"Here Roslynn…." A shirt lands on top of my head and I pull it on briskly.

"Get out of my house or I'm calling the cops." I say and the one with the short hair laughs.

"Good luck in the crazy house, you're the only one who can see us Roslynn." He says with that stupid cocky grin again. I back up to reach the phone and bump into someone. This could get really ugly.

"It's okay Roslynn…" I hear the familiar voice from in my dream and turn around. The man in the tan coat is standing there with a gentle smile on his face. "I'm Castiel...this is Sam and Dean."

"As in…Sam and Dean Winchester?" I look between the two men.

"Yeah…." The one with the long hair says and looks down.

"You're shitting me." I turn and look at Castiel. He chuckles and pats my shoulder. "You two are urban legends! Winchester field! Where they found your bodies and…and…and….HOW THE HELL AM I TALKING TO DEAD PEOPLE?!" I move away from Castiel.

"It's kind of a funny story really…" Castiel puts his hands up defensively.

"This is some kind of sixth sense stuff, I'm no one you want…I live a completely boring life and—"

"We aren't here to take your soul kid." Dean says and I glare at him. 23 years old does NOT make me a child.

"Then what do you want?" I say and glance between them all.

"We need your help…." Castiel says and make eye contact with him. He pauses and rubs his chin.

"With….?" I say letting the word roll of my tongue slowly trying to get him to speed it up. No one says anything and I sit on the edge of my bed. "I can't help you if you won't tell me what the hell is going on and why I can talk to dead people."

"I'd prefer the term Angel or Ghost." Dean says and I roll my eyes.

"I'll call you whatever I want corpse." I glare at him and glares right back.

"We aren't zombies dollface." Dean says acting all cool and smooth.

"Dean…." Sam cuts in trying his best to bring down the tension.

"She started it." Dean says pointing at me.

"Oh whatever you big baby!" I stand up and yell at him and he looks some-what offended.

"Wha—" Dean starts but is cut off by Castiel.

"Dean, stop." Castiel says and I notice Dean's whole physically composure changes. "Roslynn…" I turn my head and look at him.

"Something big is coming and we think you're the only one who can help us stop it." He says as I look into his eyes. They keep contact with mine and I look away. Angels? Ghosts? This has to be a dream…. My gaze moves over to Dean who shrugs and then at Sam who nods.

"Tell me what you need help with." I cross my arms over my chest and try to ignore the pain but drop them immediately.

"It's a bit of a long story…and you might want to sit back down for this one." Sam says gently and I sit down.

"Hit me with your best shot." I nod and look at each of them one at a time making eye contact. What have I got to lose?

_Okay, I know it's kind of rough but what do you guys think? I would really like some reviews and opinions to see if I should continue on with this story. Right now it's standing as a one-shot but if enough people like it I'll continue on. So please review or PM me with feedback! It'd be much appreciated! Stay wonderful! _


End file.
